ALDC It Up
This episode is a continuation for Dance Moms It Up. Plot The Rockwell Family decide to buy a house in Pittsburgh and Rachel joins the ALDC. Starla, Bianca, and Katelyn are surprised to see her there. Abby is glad that she is there since she's one of the best dancers. But, Rachel misses Talia and Kayla, so she asks her mom if she could move back to New York. At the end, Rachel ends up moving back to New York. Dances *Birthday performed by Maddie Ziegler (lyrical solo) *Lights, Camera, Action performed by Rachel Rockwell (jazz solo) *Starry Night performed by Rachel, Starla, Skyler, Kendall, Chloe, and Maddie (acro group dance) *You and Me Against the World performed by Starla Micheals (tap solo) *I Think I Like You performed by Skyler Ross (jazz solo) *Clap Your Hands performed by Madison Rockwell (jazz solo) *Inside Of Me performed by Maddie Ziegler and Mackenzie Ziegler (lyrical duet) Script Scene 1 Rockwell House Lisa: Girls, we will be buying a house in Pittsburg next week. Rachel: Really, so I can go to the ALDC with my friends. Lisa: Yes you may. Jade: Wow, do you know what the house looks like? Lisa: No, but I know it is very big. But, this week you'll need to pack up your things to bring to the new house. Rachel: Ok, mom. Rachel's Room videochat starts with RachRock117, PerfectDancer4259, CaringDancer2799, SmartDancer739, and HappyGirl3109 Rachel: Guys, I'm joining the ALDC! Katelyn: Really, I thought you couldn't move. Rachel: We are buying a house in Pittsburg next week. Starla: Wow, Rachel! Bianca: Yay, we will be dancing together at practice. Rachel: Bye, I can't wait to see you at the ALDC. Katelyn: Bye! Bianca: Bye, see you guys later. Starla: Bye guys! videochat ends Scene 2 ALDC Abby: Dancers, we will be having three new dancer with us. Their names are Ally, Madison, and Rachel Rockwell. Rachel enters Maddie: Hey Rachel. Kendell: Hi! Rachel, Madison, and Ally: Hi Abby: Now let's start practicing for the competition. Starla: Ok. Abby: Maddie you will have a lyrical solo. Starla you will have a tap solo. Bianca you will have an acro solo. Katelyn and Brittney you will have a jazz duet. Rachel you will also have a jazz solo and Chloe you will have a contemporary solo. Then we have an acro group dance. Rachel's practice rehearsal Abby: Good job, Rachel After competition Abby: We are now going to do pyramid. At the bottom, we have Nia, Chloe, Paige, Katelyn, Brittney, Bianca, and Mackenzie. Then in the middle, we have Ally, Starla, Brooke, Maddie, Kendall, and Rachel. At the top, we have Madison. Dancers: Ok Abby: It's time for practicing the group dance. The formation is going to be Kendall front and center. At the left side of her, there will be Bianca. At the right, there will be Rachel. Madison will be doing the splits in front of the rest of you. Rachel, Kendall, and Bianca go to their spots. Abby: Next to Rachel, there will be Maddie. Next to Bianca, there will be Brooke. In the middle row, will be Starla between Rachel and Maddie, Katelyn between Kendall and Rachel, Mackenzie between Bianca and Katelyn, and Chloe between Brooke and Bianca. At the back there will be Brittany, Paige, and Nia. Dancers go to their spots. Abby: The group dance will be acro and now I will announce the solos. Madison and Ally, you girls will have a contemporary duet. Rachel, you will have a musical theatre solo. Kendall, you will have a contemporary solo. Skyler, you will have a jazz solo. Mackenzie and Maddie you both will have lyrical duet. Paige, Brooke, and Katelyn you all will have an acrobatic trio. We will have a jazz group dance. Kendall: (on camera) I feel happy that I got a solo and I know that I have to push myself a lot to win 1st or 2nd place. Maddie: (on camera) I'm really bummed that I didn't get a solo, but at least I have a duet with Kenzie. Scene 3 After competition Abby: Now we are going to do pyramid. On the bottom, we have Mackenzie. Then we have Maddie. Melissa Ziegler: I feel that they both deserve a higher place on the pyramid because they both are wonderful dancers. Abby: Mackenzie, Maddie, you scored 6th place in the competition and I expect more from both you. Next we have Starla. In the group dance, your legs in your leaps were not straight. Then we have Paige. In the trio, you were bad. Your legs were bent a lot. I haven't seen you improve lately. In the 3rd row, we have Katelyn, Chloe, and Brooke. In the 2nd row, we have Madison and Kendall. On top, we have Rachel. Fabulous job, no bent legs. Kendall (on camera): I'm so happy that I got on the 2nd row because I'm mostly on the bottom or 3rd row. Abby: Now, I'll announce solos. Starla, you will have a contemporary solo. Kendall and Rachel you both will have an acrobatic jazz duet. Maddie you will have a tap solo. Chloe, Mackenzie, and Madison, all of you will have a musical theatre trio. Paige you will have a jazz solo and Brooke you will have a acro solo. The group dance will be contemporary. All of you are in the group dance. Brooke: I'm happy that I have an acro solo because I am best at it. Rachel (on camera): I have a duet with Kendall but I really thought I should have a solo. Kendall (on camera): I'm glad that I can have a duet with Rachel since she's really good at dance. Scene 4 ALDC Starla: Today's the competition and I really want the judges to like my solo. Madison: Me too Competition Maddie's solo: 5th place Starla's solo: 3rd place Paige forgets her solo and doesn't place Trio: 1st place Brooke's solo: 2nd place Duet: 2nd place Group Dance: 4th place